


Definitely, Maybe

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a phone call from Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/gifts).



> This can be before the events of Death Benefit or some unspecified time in Season 4.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing ,merely playing in other people's sand boxes.

A goddamned rain forest, that’s where Shaw ended up in. It started with a call from Root. Shaw and Reese just finished staging a crime scene for Fusco: money launderers turned would be killers.

One of the money launderer's phone began to ring. Shaw looked to Reese, Reese looked to her both were uncertain finally Reese reached for the phone and answered it. After a few seconds, Shaw already knew who the person at the other end of the line would be, only one person was capable of giving Reese that constipated, annoyed expression.

"Its for you," Reese said, almost tossing the phone to her.

"What is it, Root?"

"Hello, Shaw. The Machine asked me to call you, I already cleared it with Harold." 

"That's nice of him," she said in a sarcastic tone that she'd hope would carry not only to Root but to Harold.  It turned out  there was a developing situation and the Machine needed her situated in the following coordinates Root rattled off to her. 

  
“Oh, and Shaw," Root said, as if she were just remembering something, "when did you last requalify for Airborne?”   
  
Shaw blinked. “I’m going to be jumping off a plane?”  
  
“You’ll find all the supplies you need when you get there.”   
  
“How long am I supposed to be on loan for this mission?”  
  
“Oh, one or two days,” Root answered in a suspiciously saccharine tone of voice. “Your ride is going to be along shortly, see you then!”   
  
When the phone disconnected she saw Reese smirk at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I recognise those coordinates, hope Root packed you something for the mosquitoes.”  
  
“I would also advise you to bring lots of water,” Harold chirped in her ear.   
  
Reese waved at her as her ‘ride’ appeared which turned out to be a goddamned stretch limo. Luxury now so they’ll be hell later. “This is gonna suck.”  
  
“Send me a postcard, Shaw.”  
  
“Bite me, Reese.”  
  
“See you in a few days, Miss Shaw.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

\--

 

The stretch limo deposited her on an airstrip where a cargo plane with a man in a dark uniform was waiting for her, Shaw squelched the part of her that was curious about this arrangement. Shaw was positive she didn't want to know who they think she was supposed to be.

  
The ride at the back of a cargo plane brought Shaw back to the days in the Activity, marking time in a long plane ride to where she and Cole needed to be. Except there was no Cole and her support would be a mile and two countries away. 

She'll say this for Root and the Machine: they packed all the nice toys to bring in a party. A gun, a rifle, Night Vision Gogggles, MREs (bleh), survival gear and camouflage BDU that was similar to but not quite like the MARPAT patterns in the Corp, and a SAT phone that started ringing after Shaw finished changing and strapping in.

“Hi, Shaw, how’s the outfit?”  
  
“Fits just right,” Shaw answered. Fits disturbingly right, was what Shaw didn't say. “Now are you going to tell me exactly what’s going on?”  
  
“There’s a relevant situation brewing, all She wants you to do is cause trouble.”  
  
“What kind of trouble?”   
  
“Oh, you know, weapons and vehicles malfunctioning, things that you do so well. I’m told there’s more information when you get there, which is right about..."

One of the men signalled to her, shouting over the prop engines: "Nearing the jump zone in five!" 

"Copy that," Shaw acknowledged. 

"Careful on the fall," Root said and the line died. Shaw stowed the SAT phone away, unbuckled and strapped into her chute. 

 

The door opened and Shaw felt the gust of wind whipping inside the plane, Shaw held on to the railing, waited on the signal and jumped off the plane. Shaw felt her adrenaline spike up and there was a reason why she fought so hard to get the Airborne badge, for this exact feeling and then it was over too soon and the heat and humidity of the rainforest hit Shaw like a goddamned wall. She landed in the canopy, she released the harness and damn the humidity was suffocating, Shaw collected and dragged the chute before collapsing against a tree and stripping off her jacket that was soak through with sweat. 

She was down to her tank top and if the grass weren't so itchy, she'd be tempted to remove her pants too. She didn't even care about the bugs. 

Shaw checked the coordinates and found she was off by half a klick. She embraced the suck and went where she needed to be. 

 

Then she found the cache Root and the Machine promised her, well it wasn't meant for her, it was meant for a two man team. Except they won't be needing it anymore and no one else would be coming for them, so she got what she needed and collected their dog tags. Reese would know what to do with them. 

 

The target was an arms dealer with a number of mercs on his payroll. They were camped out and Shaw found a pretty nice sniper's perch and made herself disappear. The mission was to create as much havoc as possible without being seen. Sabotage and making things go FUBAR for the arms dealer at every turn was something she can do very well, so for the next day the arms dealer found himself in a series of setbacks that could be categorized as superstitious. 

Psychological warfare, baby. 

  
The Machine gave her a 24 hour timeline and the plan was to end the Op with a bang. Literally.   


That’s when the truck rolled in.

She was chewing on a beef jerky, lying on her stomach, wearing her own modified ghillie suit (itched like a mother) with a sniper rifle so she had the truck in her scope sight. The camp’s been active, the camp’s also been twitchy.  Shaw wondered what kind of package the truck carried when they dragged a figure from the truck and Shaw felt her whole body stiffen.   
  
“The hell?” Her voice was raspy and low from disuse, but she couldn't help the expletive.   
  
Even before they had the bag removed Shaw already knew who’d it be. Root had a bruise on her cheek but she was calmly staring down the gun runner. The gun runner was gesturing towards Root in an increasingly aggressive manner as Root continued to look disinterested. 

And then with a jolt Shaw saw Root flick her eyes towards Shaw's position or the general area where Shaw was in.

 

This was all the signal needed, Shaw took a breath, aimed at the gas tank of a truck where she left a nasty surprise and squeezed the trigger. There was barely any sound from her end but in the few seconds it crossed the forest and hit the target, the explosives ignited and the explosion knocked several mercs off their feet. 

  
Seemed that was the last straw for some of the mercs and they high tailed it out of there. There were a brave few who found themselves whimpering in a fetal position as Shaw took out several of their kneecaps before standing and running into the camp. Shaw had no problem infiltrating the camp and met little to no resistance. _Blitzkreig_ was Shaw's favorite strategy.  
  
Amidst all the chaos Root stood at the center, arms bound together with one hell of a smile on her face. “Hey you,” Root said as if she’d just seen Shaw crossing the street and not in the middle of goddamned nowhere. “Miss me?”  
  
“Not when I have all the bugs to keep me company.”  
  
Root tilted her head, “That’s a good look on you.”  
  
“Are you for real?”   
  
Shaw looked far from nice.  Her hair was a mess, she was stripped down to a tank top and cargo pants. She had grease all over her face. The only thing Shaw had going for her was the fiery wake of destruction behind her.   
  
Root walked right up to her, raised her bound hands and swiped the face paint from under her eyes. “Now I can see your eyes.”   
  
Shaw stepped close then drove her elbow straight into Root’s plexus, she fell to the ground with an ‘ _oomf_ ’ just as a bullet whipped pass just where Root was standing. Shaw squeezed the trigger and one of the gun runner’s soldiers crumpled to the ground.   
  
Shaw grabbed Root’s bound wrist, with a flick of her knife cut through Root’s restraints. “So do you wanna get out of here or are you just gonna keep staring at me?”  
  
“Can’t I do both?”  
  
Shaw kicked Root on the shin.  
  
“Ow, fine! Yes, lets go, She says lets get the jeep at the far end of the camp.”  
  
“I know where that is, c’mon.” Shaw handed over a gun for Root. “Never a dull moment with you.”  
  
“Fun, right?”  
  
Shaw looked at the tableaux of destruction around her and felt the corner’s of her mouth twitch up. “Maybe.”


End file.
